Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales
by Mara-Chan2010
Summary: One-shot series about our lovable Fairy Tail and all their friends. multiple pairings/crack pairings AU/canon. More inside!
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Mara is back! after a many year break Im back and ready to write again! I will try to finish my other stories as soon as possible but im writing on a cell phone...** **Anyway I have decided to write a one-shot/drabble series! every chapter will be different. New pairing, crack pairings, AU/Canon. Pretty much what ever I feel like.**

 ** _I WILL DO REQUESTS_**

 **Nothing is safe!** **Warnings and chapter ratings will be posted before the start of the stories. Without further ado Mara proudly presents**

 ** _Sacred Herb_**

 ** _Rated T_**

 ** _Warning: very slight drug (plant) use_**

 ** _Pairings: slight NaLu, slight Gruvia_**

Once again Natsu had been a ball of destructive fury and took out most of the town Team Natsu was trying to save. So instead of riding the train home everyone was walking except Happy who was being carried by Lucy. It was only supposed to be half a days walk back to Magnolia. Of course that's without Natsu and Gray fighting and getting everyone lost.

"Do you guys really have to fight all the time?" asked Lucy.

"HE STARTED IT!" Both boys yelled pointing at each other.

"Flame brain!"

"Ice freak!"

"Will you both be quiet! We would have been home by now if it wasn't for you!" Erza yelled as she stopped walking, "Lets set up camp. It will get dark soon." They had stopped in a small clearing with a serene stream running to one side. Everyone worked together and set up two tents and a fire pit with some logs around it to sit on. Natsu quickly got a fire going and left with Happy to get more firewood.

As they were walking through the woods Natsu found a scent he had encountered before but wasn't sure what it was.

"Happy do you smell that? It's musky. Kinda like what Wakaba smokes when it's late at the guild"

"Aye sir! Let's see what it is!"

Following Natsu's super nose they soon came to a small field. All over the field were green plants with star shaped leaves. The smell permeated the air around the field.

"I think the smell is coming from these. Do you know what they are Happy?"

"No clue" Happy said sadly "Maybe Lucy knows what it is!"

"Good idea Happy! Here you carry some of the plants and I'll carry the firewood" Natsu said as he pulled some of the plants up, roots and all. Soon they were on there way back to the campsite.

When they got back Erza had a few fish grilling over the fire while Lucy read a book she had brought along. Gray was laying on the ground with his top half resting against one of the logs. Natsu quickly put more wood on the fire. He grabbed some of the plants from Happy and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Luce! Do you know what plant this is?" He asked holding the plant out to her. Lucy looked up from her book.

"N-natsu where did you find that!?" She stuttered putting her book down.

"In a field in the woods. Why what it is?" He asked pulling the plant more towards him.

"Its... just get rid of it ok!"

"But why Luce what is it!?" Lucy had to think fast. There was no way she was gonna tell Natsu what that plant was. He would probably try to eat Happy.

"Its a sacred herb. Just get rid of it." She says picking her book back up. "Just dont..." she looks up just in time to see Natsu throwing the plants into the fire "...burn it." She finished.

"Natsu! Do you know what you just did!?" She yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

"No... you said it was an herb right? Well wouldn't it make the fish taste better?" He asks looking innocent. Lucy shakes her head.

"Natsu... it was weed. You know, what people use to get high?! Don't breath in the smoke!" She yells to everyone. As soon as she warned about the smoke a strange wind crossed the fire, blowing the smoke into everyone's faces.

"Lucy, is this bad?" Erza asked coughing a bit from the smoke.

"Well if anything it's gonna be a fun night." Gray said as he relaxes on the log.

 ** _And then!_**

Erza was in her knightwing armor, swords at the ready. Every little sound she would jump and swing her swords. Her eyes were wide and red, always scanning the forest for unknown danger. Part of her knew it was an effect of the "weed" as Lucy put it and yet she couldn't stop. She was as jumpy as a jack rabbit.

Gray seemed to be taking his high much better. He was still relaxing on the log but with a cup made of ice in his hands. Every couple of minutes he would drink the cup dry, only to have it be full again next time he drank.

"I don't know what's going on but I like it." He said.

Happy had attached himself to a tree, his eyes wide. He hasn't moved from that spot for a while. It was like he was frozen.

Natsu was hungry. The fish was all gone, plus most of the campfire. He was sitting on a log staring into the fire.

"So hungry..." he moaned.

Lucy was giggling and climbing into Natsu's lap every chance she had. Her head felt funny but she liked it. She felt bold.

"Natsu! Am I pretty?"

"Yes Luce you are very pretty."

"Your so warm. I feel like just curling up and going to sleep." She said snuggling down into his lap.

"Sleep well Luce. I'll protect you." Natsu said petting Lucy's hair.

Morning soon came to Team Natsu. Erza had fallen asleep against the tree Happy had attached himself to. Happy had finally let go of the tree, curling up on Erza's lap. Gray was asleep in the same position he was in all night, the ice cup slowly melting without his magic to keep it frozen.

Natsu and Lucy were curled up together on the ground, Lucy with her head on Natsu's chest. Both of them had smiles on contentment on their faces.

In a small gathering of bushes two bluenettes and a white cat watched the sleeping team.

"Thank you so much Wendy for using your magic. Juvia is very happy she doesn't have to worry about Love Rival any more."

"Your welcome but I think we should tell them it was us."

"Juvia doesn't think so. Let them believe it was fate." She says watching her sleeping beloved.

A few minutes later the silence was broken.

"LUCY KICK" Natsu went flying into the stream from the force of the hit. Wendy blanched at the sight.

"Yeah it was fate."


	2. Mate Rescue

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I want to thank the reviewers! You guys have pushed me on! Once again I do take requests! Please remember that these are NOT CONNECTED one-shots unless stated at the beginning of each chapter. Read and review please!** **Mate Resuce**

 **Rated T**

 **Warnings: some violence**

 **Pairings: Gajeel/Levy, implied Gray/Juvia, 3 surprises**

The dragon slayer mates were gone. All of Fairy Tail's mates were gone. One minute they were there the next they weren't. Laxus had been the first to notice. His roar of anger shook the guild hall. Everyone inside froze, wondering what had upset the lightning dragon slayer. The rest of the dragons soon noticed their mates were gone as well. Gajeel jumped out of his corner running to the table his mate had been sitting at. He flipped the table looking underneath it.

"LEVY!" He roared after finding nothing. He quickly ran out of the guild, Panterlilly following him from above.

Natsu was on fire, literally. Flames bellowed out from him causing Gray and Happy to move back from him. He sniffed the air finding his mates scent. He took off running out of the guild, Laxus following him.

Wendy was the last dragon slayer in the guild hall and was about to leave when Erza stopped her.

"Wendy what's wrong?"

"Our mates are gone! Look around. Levy, Lucy, Mira and Mest are gone! And from their scents they were scared. It has all our dragon instincts on edge. I'm sorry Erza but I have to find Mest!" She explained before running out of the guild.

"Wait Wendy's mate is Mest?" Gray asked coming up to Erza. The red headed woman was in shock but soon came out of it.

"Ok everyone let's help find our guild mates! Warren stay here to coordinate the search. Cana you too. Use your cards. Everyone split into teams of 3. Gray, Juvia your with me." She quickly walked out of the guild, the couple following behind her.

"Erza! Can we come with you?" Happy yelled as he flew with Carla behind him.

"Of course. Follow us."

The dragon slayers ran through the woods on the outskirts of Magnolia. Their dragon instincts pushing forward.

Mate gone, mate scared, find mate, kill danger

They could tell from the scents that all their mates were in the same spot. If that was good or bad was unknown.

"MIRA!" Natsu yelled getting closer. The other dragons followed in yelling for their respective mates. Another 5 minutes of running found the dragon slayer in a clearing with a small wooden cabin in the middle. There wasn't any glass in the window frames and the door was missing. Natsu was the first one through the door frame, finding all the mates tied up in a circle gagged. He went straight to Mira and untied the gag.

"Natsu run! They are after the slayers!" She yelled. Natsu didnt listen and just starting to untie her. Gajeel and Wendy were the next ones inside. Gajeel didn't even bother freeing Levy, he picked her up as is and ran back out the door. Wendy freed Mest from his ties. He removed the gag himself.

"Wendy what's going on? Why was I taken?" Wendy clasps her hands behind her and looked down at the floor.

"Well you kinda are my mate." She says with a small voice. Mest was still, the only part of him moving was his eyelids blinking. He wasn't quite sure what to think.

The dragon slayers all froze, they could sense danger approaching. Wendy quickly released Lucy.

"Get out of here. Run. Gajeel took Levy to a clearing just south of here. We'll join you when we're done." Wendy said pushing Mest and Lucy to the door. Laxus' lightning flashed across the sky, fllowed by thunder and screams of pain.

"Wendy we can help!" Lucy yelled grabbing for her keys.

"Yeah let us help!" Mest agreed.

"No! With all of our mates in danger we aren't going to be able to control ourselves very well. We need you all out of danger." Wendy explained turning to the fight.

"O.k. but you all need to come back in one piece! Come on Mest." Lucy grabbed on to him and dragged him away from Wendy, his eyes never leaving the sky dragons slayer back.

"Lucy! We have to go back!" Mest yelled coming out of his shock. He started fighting against her but she held on tight.

"Mest, believe me there's nothing more I want to do. But after being around Natsu and then being mated to Laxus I've learned that there is nothing more destructive than a dragon slayer protecting their family. Especially their mate. So I suggest we get moving before we are baraqued, spiked and/or shocked to death!" Mest stopped struggling. He quickly picked Lucy up and used his Direct Line magic, moving them to the clearing where Levy was. Levy was still tied and gagged, sitting on a stump. Lucy quickly untied her.

"Gajeel! You overgrown lizard! When I find you...!" Levy yelled getting up to run after him.

"Levy calm down!" Mira said coming through the tree lines.

The dragon slayers were outnumbered 15 to 1. Of course that has never stopped them before. Natsu and Gajeel were the front line if defense, followed by Laxus and Wendy who was in the back.

"Power of the stout arms that tear heaven...Ile Arms" Wendy casts on the other 3 slayers. "Mira made it to the clearing! The mates are safe."

"All right! I'm all fired up! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"No one touches Levy! Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel yelled casting his magic. The enemy screamed as they were hit by fire and iron.

"Maybe this was a bad idea!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Fire! Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!"

Laxus watched the battle looking for someone who could be the leader. One enemy stood out from the rest. Laxus smirked then used his Lightning Body to be right in front of him.

"Oh sh..." the leader's voice was cut out by a lightning covered fist to the face. The leader was on the ground twitching.

"You messed with the wrong guild." Laxus said. The enemy soon lost hope and ran; fire, lightning and iron raining down on them. Wendy held back, not having actually mated, her dragon side sated by the others.

The four slayers made there way to the clearing. Natsu grabbed up Mira and ran, the sound of her laughter following him. Levy, holding Lily who had found them, smacked Gajeel on his side as she couldn't reach his head.

"Why didn't you untie me!?" She yelled.

"Gihihi sorry Shrimp." He said putting a hand on her head before turning them both and walking away. Laxus grabbed Lucy and snuggled his head into her neck.

"Mine" he said before using his magic and taking her away.

Mest and Wendy were the last ones there, staring at each other. Wendy blushes, casting her eyes down.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this. I was gonna tell you when I turn 17."

"Wendy, why me? Why not Romeo or any of the younger members? I abandoned you at the island. I'm so much older then you I don't..." Wendy stops Mest by grabbing his arm.

"Its not something we can control. My dragon chose you because you are the best match for me. Of course I'm still too young to know most of what all it means. Natsu or Gajeel can explain it better. For know let's just get back to the guild, o.k?" Wendy smiled at him and Mest felt like everything was right in the world.


	3. Paw Patrol

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So far the response from the last chapter is good! For this chapter I'm using a theme I've seen used a lot but I wanted to put my own twist on it. So I hope you enjoy! Once again i do take requests! Read and Review!**

 **Paw Patrol**

 **Rated T**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Pairings: Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, slight Mest/Wendy**

It had started as a normal day at the guild. Lucy, Wendy, Cana and Levy all sat at a table out of the line of fire of the days guild wide brawl. Lucy was playing with Wendy's hair, trying to find a new style the younger girl liked. Cana was on her second barrel of rum. Levy was reading a new book she found and muttering under her breath.

All of the sudden there were poofs of smoke around the guild. Surprised shouts filled the guild hall.

"What happened!?" Lucy asked fanning some smoke from her face.

"Did Natsu set the guild on fire again? I thought the master had Freed put up runes to prevent that." Wendy asks. As the smoke clears more surprised shouts filled the hall. The smoke cleared enough for everyone to see where the brawl had been, only to discover a pile of animals. A grey cat with metal piercings jumped out of the pile and landed on the girls table.

"Are you kidding me!?! I'm a freaking cat again!" Gajeel's voice comes from the cat. All four of the girls eyes went wide. Levy moved closer to the cat.

"Gajeel? Is that you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes it's me! I'm a fucking cat again! How did this happen!?" He yells in anger.

"Hehe I'm a dragon! Roar!" Natsu's voice comes out next, followed by a large lizard that heads straight for Lucy, Natsu's scarf wrapped around its neck. Her eyes go wide and she jumps onto the table bench.

"Are you kidding me!? Natsu's a kimono dragon!" She yelled. Makarov's voice comes from a panda sitting on the bar.

"Well this was unexpected. Levy I think we need your research skills."

"Actually I think I know what happened already..." Levy explains. A pure white fox comes up to her, Gray's necklace around it's neck.

"Levy what happened?"

"Oh Gray my darling, you are so cute and fluffy!" Juvia yells pulling the fox into a hug.

"Crazy woman put me down!"

"Hey Gray, let's see if the dragon can catch the fox!" Natsu yells running toward Juvia. Gray jumps out of her arms and runs behind the bar, the dragon Natsu behind him.

"You were saying Levy?" Wendy asks holding a small flying squirrel in her hands.

"Who's that? Oh I was reading this new book I found and there was a hand written spell. I think I was reading to myself and cast it on accident. I'm so sorry!" She yells picking up and squeezing Kitty-Gajeel. Gajeel squirms against her for a little bit then gives up.

"At least I don't have those eclipse twins chasing me" he mutters under his breath.

"Do you know how to fix this Levy?" Makarov asks.

"No, but I'll do my best to find out!" She put Gajeel down and pulls the book back to her.

"What's the book called Levy?" Lucy asks.

"Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" Levy answered not even looking up.

"Ok brats let's find out who all is transformed while Levy finds a way to fix this." Makarov yells.

"Um I think something's wrong." Lily's voice comes from an older man with short black hair and eyes. He was shirtless but luckily his pants transformed with him.

"I think this just got interesting." Lucy mutters as she tries to pull Dragon-Natsu away from Fox-Gray.

 **And Then!**

Fairy Tail had found out that all of the male members that were in the hall had been turned into some type of animal and Lily and Happy were both transformed into humans. Gajeel was a cat. Natsu was a kimono dragon. Gray was a snow fox. Makarov was a giant panda. Laxus had been transformed into a peacock. Mest had become a flying squirrel and had taken a perch on Wendy's shoulder. Nab was a sloth. It was almost too much for everyone to handle.

"Please tell me you can fix this." Lucy said as Natsu rested his head in her lap.

"Why? I love being an actual dragon! Even if I don't have wings like Igneel." Natsu said lifting his head up only to put it back down again.

"I am not going to be dating a kimono dragon!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Geeze ok. You don't have to yell Luce." Natsu said getting down and running over to Levy's table where she, Lily and Gajeel were sitting. Gajeel was curled up on the table his head resting on his front paws. Levy jumps up from her seat.

"I figured it out!" She yells. Most of the males rush to her table, followed by their female counterparts.

"So how do we fix this?" Someone asked.

"Well it's a timed spell. You can either wait a month or do 3 acts of kindness." She explained.

"3 acts of kindness? What the hell?" Laxus exclaims "how am I supposed to do 3 asks of kindness as a colorful bird!"

"That's was it says. The spell will wear off in a month or 3 acts of kindness."

"Alright! Come on Lucy let's go do 3 acts of kindness!" Natsu yelled moving to the guild doors. Lucy followed behind him, shaking her head. Screams were heard as Natsu moved through town as a kimono dragon.

"Maybe you should just wait..." she whispers.


End file.
